


Without formalities

by lprock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: 1940's, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bottom Logan, Bottom!Bucky, Bucky is a savage puppy, Casual Sex, Crossover, Kinks, Logan is big and tender, M/M, Rough Sex, bottom both, bottom!Logan, hellyeahbottombucky, mysterious boys, pre experiments with them, soldiers?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: Bucky is a handsome soldier wanting something wild. One night, he ends finding the less than he expected to have an unforgettable experience with a strong and virile mysterious man.





	Without formalities

**Author's Note:**

> They are so alike. I love them.

One night, Bucky was out along the Brooklyn streets, to explore some new clubes. He is on the army, he is handsome and he could have anyone, he never had problems with it; but this night he wanted something savage. After a couple hours, he ends in a strip club with girls. It was very sinful for the 40’s, the girls was not totally naked, but the atmosphere was noisy with exuberant music, laughs and people enjoying themselves. All the gentlemen were watching at the girls, everyone, except one man. On the corner of the saloon, drinking a glass of rum, a big man was seated smoking a cigarette. He was submerged on his own thoughts. Bucky felt attracted for this handsome man and more than anything, he felt curiosity to know why someone like him was so alone. So he took a glass of champagne, he saw himself on the mirror, his white shirt was perfect, with some buttons opened, his pants was wrapping  very well his strong legs, those years in the army were good for his slender figure, after all, he thought.

“May I break your solitude?” Bucky asked, he didn't need to speak louder, because that corner in the room was more quiet than the loudy rest of the saloon. The pale lights there made the appearance of the mysterious man more intriguing, so even if the man hasn't said nothing, Bucky decided to sit in front him in the small table. Bucky could smell the fume of the cigarette while he drank his cold champagne.

"I haven't told that you can join me, but what else can I do" replied the man. He changed his position on the chair just to approaching more to examine the face of his company. He stared at him trying to memorise every detail, pink lips, blue eyes, soft hair and a beautiful face. He felt lucky to find someone so beautiful that night. He could call him delicate, but the muscles underneath the shirt and the strong arms holding the glass of champagne said that this man was everything, less delicate.

"What...have you lost something?" Bucky told with a smile, that gesture provoqued that the man smile for first time in the night. 

"What are you looking for kid, seems like you don't belong to this kind of places"

"Oh really? then, where  can I belong to?

"I can totally picture you tied, asking for someone like me allow you to liberate the most dark desires" the man told. Bucky felt the heat increased in the room, and he felt clearly blushing himself, he wanted to flirt with this man, but seemed that he lost in his own game.

"Oh, look who is on mute now" the man said while he drank a shot of his drink.

Bucky was trying to organise his words, and he just could smile more and drink till finish the glass.

"I...-" he started to laugh for no reason, maybe he shouldn't take the fucking champagne so fast.

"What, am I wrong?" the man added while Bucky was smiling in front of him, as if he was an old friend. 

"When I saw you, I noticed that you were lonely, and someone of your... size, shouldn't be so..." he touched the leg of the man under the table "..”...alone" Bucky whispered, and something in his look changed, he was not in the same position, if someone would gonna beg for something that night, that should be this overconfident man, Bucky thought.

The taller man smirked, and he took his cigarette between his lips, sensual and slowly, while his other hand took the Bucky's hand under the table strongly.

"Are you sure that you will no regret of this tomorrow?" the man asked "Because this will be something that you will never forget"

"I'm not use to run in front of a challenge… sir" Bucky replied pronouncing every single word to assure the man that he wanted to continue the game.

"Ok then" the man spoke and he got up from the table. Bucky made the same, but the man pushed him against the wall. Bucky had his entire body trapped under the warm muscular mass of the big man close, too close that Bucky felt the hard erection of his handsome partner. “Don't play with fire kid” he said with his face close to Bucky. “But what if the fire is me?” Bucky replied and kissed him strongly, nothing soft, nothing tender, just pure passion.

They needed air after the kiss, with a big smile they ran out of club to walk in the dark night.

They tried to look like two straight man walking on the city, the last thing that they needed was some curious eyes breaking the intimacy of their encounter. The illumination on the streets was poor. More than the lamp posts, the lights of the bars and cheap motels gave their way a colourful tone. The music in some clubs broke the silence. They don't mind to talk because their emotions were stronger. In the end of the street, they found a motel with red lights and small windows. The receptionist was too busy to pay attention to the clients as soon as they paid extra for one room.

The stairs guided them till the fourth floor. They never stopped until they was inside the room. As any motel, the sounds of moans filled the halls. The man opened the door and Bucky follow him inside. When the door was locked, this time, was Bucky who pushed him against the door, with a strong hit of the muscular man on the hard surface, Bucky started to kiss him roughly, touching his body, taking his face between his hands and kissing every single detail. Bucky loved to feel the beard and lips of his lover, when they kissed was a fight for the control, lips and teeths danced with no sense trying to touch the deepest side of their desire. Bucky had his hands in the chest and arms of the man, in response, him has his hands pressing the cheeks of the firm ass of Bucky. 

While they keep kissing and touching, the time seemed frozen. They were lost inside the desire and excitement to experiment the pleasure with a stranger. Bucky enjoyed the flavour of cigarette and alcohol, now, in the tranquility of the room, he felt the soft smell of a cleaned man, but at the same time, he was strong and powerful. After a couple of minutes just kissing and touching, the heavy leather jacket of that man was a problem for Bucky. To help it with, he gave him space and soon the jacket fall on the floor.

The brown shirt was the only obstacle for Bucky, he wanted to touch his skin, going to the limit. He looked at the man in front of his eyes, his factions were strong and powerful but his eyes, a pair of dark honey gems, expressed tenderness and kindness. How he could be so beautiful and virile, Bucky wanted to know who he was. “Do  you think that we should know at least a name?” Bucky asked while the other man was in silence with a sensual smile.

“ I'm James” Bucky said.

“I will never called you like that kid”

“What? Why?” He said with a big smile and kissed him gently for the first time. 

“Ok big man, call me Bucky then” he said and they started to kiss again with passion, letting their instincts guide them. Soon, Bucky felt the strong pair of hands running his body, opening the shirt and touching his chest. The first touches on his nipples made him moan and the another man touched him with passion till Bucky was half naked. Without previous warning, his pants were opened and the strong man caressed his cock through his boxers. His hard erection was desperate for being touched, he wanted more, when he tried to imitate his lover, the big guy stopped him. Bucky understood it and he left the man taking his body. Bucky groaned as the man touched him more. The beard and lips roamed his chest. Bucky enjoyed being kissed and bitten hard. With no intention, his hips started to move wanting to touch the other body. A pair of hands stopped him and then he was totally exposed: his chest covered with love marks, his cock firmly erected  with a strong red pink tone, and his lips were shining after a long kiss session. He was about to say something but he got speechless as soon as his dick was devoured by his partner. He moaned loudly while that warm tongue played with the top and his balls were been pressing hard by his strong hands. Bucky's hands took the man's head and suddenly, he stopped. Bucky wondered what happened, but then he saw the man taking his belt and to use it to tie Bucky's hand's on the back.

“What the hell-” he tried to complain but he was effectively shut up with a rough kiss.

He got the message and let him continue.

The man was sucking hard while his hands was pressing his ass so hard to leave marks for days.

“Yes, yes, yes” Bucky moaned while the man started to explore his ass, separating his ass cheeks surrounding the hole, Bucky was about to die of pleasure.

“I'm coming, I'm coming” he whispered and the man stopped himself once again.

“Fuck, what the hell-” Bucky exclaimed but then he was being taking for the strong man who let him fall on the bed. The man took his ass to get sure that Bucky's knees were in the perfect position to stand what it was about to happen. His legs was sightly separated, his cock was extremely sensitive and his arms were changed to end tied on the superior side of the bed. Bucky's knees supported the most part of his body. The only thing that he could hear was the rest of his clothes falling on the floor and the other man undressing himself too.

As soon as he was trying to see to his partner, he felt one finger inside of him, staying there a while; and then moving insider and out very fast. The cold of some kind of cream was rapidly heated with the movements. Then he felt another finger and he started to moan. The man touched the prostate and massaged it roughly. The moans was about to be scream of pleasure and then Bucky felt empty again.

He was breathing heavily when he felt the penetration, it was a great way to forget everything and focus in the size and shape of a cock, hard and vast filling every single part of his being. Bucky felt the man's hips touching his ass without any movement till be sure that Bucky was completely relaxed. The man took his hips and started to move repeatedly. The poor bed was suffering from the strong movements, Bucky groaned, with every move, deeper and deeper, fast and easy.

“Oh my… more, more, more” he asked and the man stopped.

Bucky wanted to kill him because he wanted to touch himself, ride that delicious cock or something to come. But nothing happened. 

Then he felt a pair of hands joining his legs and the huge cock enter again. The position of his legs made him so tight that every penetration was a pleasure. He forgot even how to moan and he just screamed and breathing while the other man growled with his movements.

“Please, please, please, touch me” he said and the man took his cock and Bucky came easy while his ass was full. That was a powerful orgasm that made him breath heavily. With the effects of his pleasure strong in his system, the man fucked him harder, Bucky felt like he had no strength to follow the frenetic rhythm of his lover who came strongly inside Bucky. A heavy weight covered him on the bed, and Bucky managed to get his hands free. When he turned back to lay down, he admire the strong figure of his lover, he was pure muscles. As soon as the man was next to him, in the small bed, Bucky kissed him gently.

“That was very unexpected, but It's time to return the favour” Bucky said and now was him who took the man's hands to tied them.

Bucky knew that the man should be sensitive after that energetic sex, and he started to lick his balls, playing with them while his hand caressed the cock.

The man started to moan while Bucky was licking and sucking him. He used his lips to kiss him from the cock to the lips. Bucky found particularly sexy the fur in certain areas of his lover, the skin with this kind of masculinity was a pleasure to kiss, that body had perfect muscles and a beautiful skin tone; while Bucky was pale and rarely had hair on his skin, this man was a example of solid perfection, but now Bucky loved the actual vulnerability of this man, so masculine and strong moaning with no pause. Bucky kissed him while his hand was gripping his cock, so hard again that Bucky felt proud of generate such reaction.

When he felt that the man was close to come, he stopped and started to lick him again. Instead of suck up, Bucky opened the man legs and, with the help of a pillow, he exposed the hole of the man. 

“What are you trying to do Bucky!” the man demanded. 

With notable ability, Bucky penetrated the hole with his tongue, then, with the help of his fingers, he started to open him gently, with dedication to make sure that his partner was enjoying the experience.

The man was hard enough to come any moment and Bucky wanted to come too. When the man was ready Bucky fucked him harder and harder, his hand on the man's chest could feel the pleasure though his body.

His hips went fast and hard, both of them moaning with no sense and then Bucky came strongly. Without waste of time, he accommodated himself to ride the hard cock of the man. His strong legs were able to keep moving against the other body, Bucky's cock was flaccid in movement but he was sure that his image was a good spectacle to see. A few movements more, and the man came again filling Bucky with pleasure.

They finally could take a breath and lie in the bed. After cleaning each other, they fall asleep together.

The next morning, Bucky woke up with the noise of the shower. His unknown lover was in the bathroom. But, in the nightstand next to the bed, Bucky saw a military dog tag, Bucky had saw some of the belonged to the soldiers who fought in the war. But, this man looked not too old like to take part in a war, and his body, his damn sculpted body was perfect, with no scars or any evidence of being part of a violent confrontation. He took the name on it. “James Logan Howlett”. 

Finally, he knew a name. When he heard the shower stops, he back to the bed. It was a clear morning, Logan walked from the bathroom absolutely naked without the intention of cover himself.

“Bucky, you are awake. There is just cold water, so I didn't call you to join me” he said, with a soft voice tone, gentle and kind. Bucky was happy to meet him.

“Say my name again”

Logan started at him confused. “Bucky?”

“Sounds good to hear it coming from you” Bucky said with a big smile. 

Logan approached to him and they kissed softly.

“Go, the people here will not take long to bother us” Logan whispered.

Bucky left the bed and walked toward the bathroom, slowly, wanting to be observed, admired and loved. 

In the entrance of the bathroom, he turned back and saw Logan once again, he felt lucky to had had the opportunity to share his passion with so gentle and handsome man. While Logan enjoyed the wonderful view, a pale skin, covered with red marks, he memorised the details of Bucky's body, strong and sculpted body with a angel face.

“You look good, Bucky” 

“It's part because of you... Logan” he said pointing the red marks on his ass and he went to take a shower.

When Bucky finished, he was thinking about taking the breakfast and chat with Logan.

But, the room was empty.

Bucky felt disappointed, but at the same time, he felt that this wasn't the last time with Logan Howlett, a mysterious handsome man.

**Author's Note:**

> This happens in some point before the experiments with Logan, in the age when Bucky was a soldier (and he friend steve wanted to join to the army). One crazy night. Let's forget the fact that we knew about the military dog tag after the experiments with Logan.  
> Any comment is more than welcome.  
> Thank you for reading.  
> ((the mistakes are all mine))


End file.
